wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Skate with Unicorns/Transcript
Outside of the Dyrdek house, we see Lil Rob, who puts on his helmet, and Meaty, on a ramp above a garden of flowers. Goggles is below recording. Lil Rob: Let's conquer Patty's garden! Meaty: Better roll. We've only got 12 minutes before your mom's back. They skate off a ramp, and halted mid-air, as Denise enters. Denise The garden? Again? Ha! Wait 'till I'll tell Mom! Both: WHOOOOAA!! (thud) Lil Rob: Denise?! You're supposed to be at Fro-Yo-Momma's getting frozen yogurt. Denise I was "fro-yo-momma-ing" it, but I like to stay one step ahead of you. (pulls out her phone) So I followed Goggles online and he updated his status "disobedient". Lil Rob: Goggles! Goggles: (on his phone) Almost done! (texting) "And then Denise walked in. LOL. Denise You're supposed to be taking out the trash, Lil Robby Bobby. (fixes and knocks Rob's helmet) Lil Rob: Duh! I am. Meaty digs inside the trash bag to find a meat drumstick. Meaty: Can't believe your parents throw out all this good stuff. (his viking helmets drops) Lil Rob: One man's trash is another puppy's treasure! Meaty bites the drumstick bone and growls happily. Denise And you better not skate in Mom's garden! Or have you forgotten what happened last time? We flash back to a bull outside at home, having his horn hanging Rob's pants and himself. Gene and Patty were upsettingly surprised at the mess he and the bull caused. Lil Rob: (at the viewer) Wait 'till you see the video! Back to the present scene. Denise You'll lose your skate privileges -- again -- worldwide -- for a month! (sweetly) But go ahead! I dare you! I'm off to get some delicious Fro-Yo-Momma's frozen yogurt. Mmmm! (opens fence, sings) Fro-Yo-Momma Yogurt yo-ho-ho. It's yo-ho yo-ho, yo-ho-ho! Fro-Yo-Momma good! Yoo-hoo! After Denise leaves, Goggles and Rob look at each other. Lil Rob: You ready, Goggles? Let's do this thing! Meaty jumps on the see-saw, launching Lil Rob on the edge of the fence and to the items of the garden. Meaty tosses the giant trash bag to Rob, as he dumps it into the bin. Meaty bites the drumstick. Meaty: Conquered! (closes bin) Lil Rob: The trash is out, the garden is fine, and I still landed an awesome trick! Denise will never know about a thing about it! The wires flings Rob to the air, and his skateboard enters the house with a dash. Goggles: (nervous gasp) Lil Rob: (nervous gasp) Meaty: (nervous howl) Rob's skateboard ricochet inside to downstairs, and slowly bumps onto the counter, where a glass unicorn statuette is placed. Lil Rob: (picks up skateboard) Perfect! A security system inside the counter blares. Security System: Intruder alert...intruder alert... It locks the statuette and brings out cameras. Lil Rob: Or...not so perfect. Denise, in a ninja costume swings by. Denise (threatening) Touch my stuff, and I'll know it. (blows out smoke bomb and disappears) Goggles: Huh! Imagine what she'd do if she knew you broke the little glass unicorn? Lil Rob: (awkwardly) Yeah...yeah...imagine...(sudden gasp, runs to the counter) NO!! The statuette begins to shatter. Goggles pulls out his magnifying glass. Goggles:'''Maybe she won't notice one little animal. '''Lil Rob: That's Jasper, her prized unicorn! We get to see some flashbacks with a little Denise and the statuette Jasper. Lil Rob: (imitates Denise) Would you like a spot of tea, sir Jasper? Oh, Jasper, you're my tru-nicorn! Jasper! Oh Jasper! Present scene. Meaty: Maybe we can glue it? Goggles? Goggles: Let me see... Goggles tries to carefully handle Jasper, but it shatters. Goggles: (gasps) Lil Rob: (small gasp) A ghost of Jasper, after kicking Rob's cap floats away. Lil Rob: I guess that's not gonna work. Meaty: Well, maybe we should go for some frozen yogurt. Lil Rob: I'll go get her a new one! How much could it cost? Have the guys meet us at Glass-O-Rama and tell 'em to bring their wallets. Goggles nods. Outside of Glass-O-Rama. We see the appearances of Emo Crys, Jay Jay, Spitball, and Jack Knife. The trio are here as well. Emo Crys: We may not have any money, but we're here for moral support. Lil Rob: That helps a lot. Of course, the cash would have helped more. Jay Jay: You sure we should let Jack Knife go in with us? Goggles: Don't worry, he won't break anything. Meaty: We've taken precautions. Spitball brings a tied-up Jack Knife. The Grinders enter the Glass-O-Rama store. Jay Jay: I love this stuff. Makes me feel so clean...and glassy. Jack Knife farts. Jack Knife: I know what you mean, man. (winks) Jay Jay: I said GLASSY! Ugh! Nasty! A glassblower blows out a glass. Lil Rob: Excuse me? Hello, sir? Mr. Glass Guy? Glassblower: Welcome, skater boys! I am Thelonious, the blower of all things glass. Feel free to peruse the "glasster-pieces" before you. My handmade preciousness is guaranteed to tinkle like the Royal Tinkle Glass of Ancient Babylonia. Lil Rob: We desperately need a replacement unicorn. Do you happen to have one. Thelonius: I have created 3,071 unique and wonderful unicorns. He creates a unicorn staff and dances. After that, he is out of breath. Lil Rob: Yeah...Earth called, "Come back!" Goggles: We're looking for a unicorn whose appearance is unique and wonderful and looks like this. (shows the image of Jasper on his phone) Thelonius: (gasps) That's Jasper Elfen Shrukenfoder. I sold him to a young girl -- Denise. She promised, oh, she swore unto me, to provide him a wonderful, safe home free of hijinks and dangerous shenanigans. He's irreplaceable! Meaty: (shows a shattered Jasper) He's damaged. Emo Crys: He's hornless. And broken. Like a long cold winter. Thelonius: (shrieks) AAAAGH!! NO!! Not his horn! Jay Jay: Lil Rob broke it. Then it blew up and it was kind of awesome! Thelonius: He was one of a kind! You reckless little boys broke him! (emotionally) There will never, ever be another Jasper. Emo Crys: What about his twin? Lil Rob: Twin? Whattya mean "twin"? Emo Crys: Well, according to the legends of Elfin Shrukenfoder Unicornitopia, all unicorns in the realm have an identical twin...(nervously) err...that's what this...uh, girl...on the Internet...Of course...otherwise, how would I know? (to himself) Erase the moment. This never happened! Delete. Delete. Delete. Thelonius: Indeed, Jasper has an identical twin from the Elfin Realm -- Jamal. Lil Rob: Please, Mr. Glass Man! I'd like to buy that Elfin twin unicorn! Name your price. I mean, look -- it's just a piece of glass! It can't be more than a few bucks. Thelonius: (fuming) "A few bucks"?! "A piece of glass"?! Thelonius kicks the Grinders out of the shop. He zips to the entrance. Thelonius: (angrily) And stay out! You...you...you glass-breaking skateboarding hooligans! You boys are not welcome here! Be gone! (walks away and slams door) Lil Rob: Now how are we gonna get him to sell us that other unicorn? Emo Crys: You mean Jamal Elfin Shrukenfoder? The Grinders look at Emo Crys. Emo Crys: Uh...that what that girl told me. (awkwardly laughs) Lil Rob forms an idea. Lil Rob: That's it! We need a girl to make the buy for us! Jay Jay: Do we even know any girls? Lil Rob: Let's go talk to Flipz! Jay Jay: You know, if we ask her to help, she'll just go all agro on us. Lil Rob: Hey, Flipz is okay. She just want to prove that she can beat me at a simple game of S.K.A.T.E. I'm sure I can work out with Flipz! You dudes go keep an eye out for Denise. Flipz is practice skating at the Lot. Flipz: Woah. Woah! Woooah! Heeeelp! Woah! (runs to wall) Ugh! (to Lil Rob, upsettingly) You crazy if you think just 'cos I'm a girl, he'll sell it to me. Lil Rob: He won't even let us in his store. (begging) Please, Flipz? Flipz: Well, you know the deal. Lil Rob: But you never beat me at S.K.A.T.E. Meaty: Hey, you gotta admire her doggedness! (winks) Lil Rob and Flipz starts the game of S.K.A.T.E. Flipz is having trouble following his moves. In the last one, she barely lands on her board, but falls. Flipz: Ow! Lil Rob: Well, that was close, Flipz. You have some nice tricks there. Goggles enters skating, and clears his throat to show the S.K.A.T.E. font. Flipz: A deal's a deal...Let's go get that uni-thingy. At the Glass-O-Rama. Flipz: (posing) Thank you, Sir Thelonius, and I will definitely ask my daddy if I can buy the rest of the Elfin Fairyland collection. (brings a brown box) Lil Rob: Sweet! Now we just have to get this back in the case, and Denise will never know what happened. Flipz puts on his helmet. Thelonius pops out of the store. Thelonius: (angrily) Ah ha! You're in cahoots! I knew it! Jamal? Jamal! Give back that glass unto me! Lil Rob: Skate away! The skaters escape, including Goggles and Meaty! Thelonius: (roaring) HELP! There's been a glass-figurine kidnapping! (pulls out bicycle) Come back here with that Shrukenfoder! (pedals) The skaters nose-grind on the bench, except for Thelonius, who crashes. Denise, with her ice cream, sees the other Grinders. She gives out a suspicious look to them. The Grinders act neutral, with Spitball whistling. Denise Yuck -- Skate weenies! (licks ice cream and walks away) Jay Jay pulls out a communicator to contact Lil Rob. Meaty: (pants) That was too close! Lil Rob: It also may be too late. (puts phone in his pocket) Jay Jay texted me -- Denise is on her way back! Meaty: (sniffs) I smell creamy frozen yogurt. The three skaters see Denise, enjoying her ice cream. Denise Mmmmm! Yummy Fro-Yo-Momma...Fro-Yo-Momma Bahama! Mmmmm... Goggles: At her current pace, she'll be home just in time to discover the broken unicorn and--! Lil Rob: (strangling Goggles, angrily) Stop nerding and start skating like my life depends on it! 'Cos it does! The three skate pass Denise. Lil Rob: Hey, Denise! Goggles goes to Denise. Goggles: The barometric pressure is making this quite a pleasant day, isn't it? Denise Whatevs. (eats ice cream) Mmmm... Rob, Goggles, and Meaty run to the living room. Lil Rob: Goggles, can you get us past unicorn security? The security system summons a net to capture Meaty. Meaty: I think she made upgrades, dude! Goggles: I can bypass the system. Get me a paper clip, a rubber band, and two hard-boiled eggs! Stat! A cage surrounds Goggles. Lil Rob: Forget that. Lil Rob places the glass figurine of Jamal on his skateboard, and carefully place it on the counter. Lil Rob: Nailed it! Gene and Patty were shown sitting at the living room. Gene: Hmmm...nailed what?! What are you doing with your sister's glass animal set? The security system turns off. Lil Rob: (guiltily) Uh, nothing. Just making sure...nothing's broken. I definitely wasn't skating at the garden! Denise (walks by) Hiya, Jasper! Want a lick of Fro-Yo -- (screams) NOOOO!! MOMMY!! DADDY!! Jasper's has been glass-napped!! Gene walks to the counter. Gene: Mmmm...isn't that him, right here? Denise (in disbelief) That's not Jasper! Goggles: (walks to Denise) That's Jamal, his twin brother. Lil Rob: (disappointed) Nice. Denise and Parents: Robert! Goggles walks away. Lil Rob: I was skating outdoors, but my board flew in and...I am so, so sorry, Denise. Really, I did everything I could to replace him. Denise: (crying) Oh, Jasper! Oh, my little...broken buddy... Gene: As you told the truth, we're cutting your sentence in half. Lil Rob: Could I get a probation on that? Denise and the parents are disappointed. Lil Rob is sadly sitting on the stairs, as Flipz skates. Flipz: Hah! Let's see you beat that! Lil Rob: Does this even count? Category:Transcripts